


inside

by preromantics



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-14 22:50:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/154324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Telepathy. <i>It's so much more intense to be inside Kris' mind while Adam has him splayed out on the bed.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	inside

It's so much more intense to be inside Kris' mind while Adam has him splayed out on the bed, thrusting shallowly in and out of him, hearing not just the soft groans and noises Kris makes out loud, but also the louder, more impatient and vocal ones in his head. 

Adam never knew before how much Kris was capable of wanting, and how much, in turn, he held back. Sometimes he thinks about the first time he got his lips around Kris' cock, backing him up against the tiled shower wall in their shared room because Kris had been jerking off when Adam walked in and then he hadn't stopped, god, he'd just kept going, heavy-lidded eyes holding Adam's own until Adam couldn't take it. 

Adam thinks back to the hand Kris had laid on his head, pressing down with the barest amount of pressure, not even twisting into Adam's hair, just laying there, Kris' back arching against the tiles, his noises low and soft. Adam thinks about how his mind must have been, if it was anywhere near chaotic and wanting as Kris's jumbled thoughts are now. What he was thinking about, holding back, the experience new, with Adam's hands running down his thighs as he sucked, knuckles grazing the base of his cock where his mouth couldn't reach. 

Sometimes he thinks about asking if Kris learned to want so much, so loudly in his mind since then, or if it had been there all along. Adam liked the thought, maybe, of Kris only ever wanting so much with him, with Adam's mouth on him, or his fingers twisting inside.

Kris was filthy in his head sometimes, his thoughts quick and jumbled together, especially when he was close. Adam always knew, now, when Kris was about to come -- not only by the arch of his back or the tense pull of his muscles, not by the low sounds ripped out of his throat or the way Adam's name always caught on his tongue. 

At first he hadn't known that Adam could hear, before Adam understood what had happened or how it really worked, and Adam had been bowled over by the strength of Kris' thoughts, of his wanting and of his feelings towards Adam in general. All encompassing, everywhere -- it's like Kris, more than anyone else Adam could suddenly get thought-readings one, Kris could touch him more than just in Adam's mind, but with thoughts that were like racing sparks over his skin and down his spine. Like Kris could call out to him. 

When Kris found out, though, his thoughts had shifted, been guarded, and Adam worked extra hard to get him to not only come undone against the sheets, but also in his head. Worked until Kris was twisting cotton between his knuckles and looping phrases in his head, Adam, Adam, fuck, more, this, everything -- you.

Adam likes the way Kris' mind feels when he comes, calm and empty, thoroughly satisfied, the way it always washes over Adam's own skin, a warm touch to his mind, a contrast to the heat and press of his dick inside Kris, a contrast so strong it almost always makes him come, and sometimes it feels like too much.

Sometimes Kris feels like too much, now, since Adam developed his ability. Kris is always there, a touch at his mind or physically against his skin, just their arms pressing together or later, more, with Kris' fingers wrapped around Adam's dick, thumb swiping over the head just right. It's too much and it will never be enough, because it's Kris, and Adam could never ask for less, especially since he's been granted so much more than he ever thought possible.


End file.
